


Underbelly

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “You must miss her, huh, buddy.”Lion blinks.“Do you ever get tired of carrying all her junk around?”  Steven clenches his Gemstone absentmindedly.
Relationships: Lion & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Underbelly

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Steven has a quiet evening under the stars just thinking and talking to Lion.**
> 
>   
> I have a feeling that this is way angstier than the prompter envisioned, but...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steven takes a break from kissing away the damage from Spinel’s injector to sit on the beach next to Lion, who, it dawns on him as if for the first time, is Pink, and like Spinel, like _Pearl_ , belonged to his mom.

“You must miss her, huh, buddy.” 

Lion blinks.

“Do you ever get tired of carrying all her junk around?” He clenches his Gemstone absentmindedly.

Lion doesn’t answer. Instead, he merely rolls onto his back, signaling Steven to scratch his belly. Once, that would have been unthinkable—he never used to let anyone _near_ his undercoat...

Things change, though.

(Isn’t that the whole point? He’d sung about it— _some stupid song_ —at the culmination of the ordeal with Spinel.) 

(Once, learning something new about his mom made him _happy_ , sent a sense of _warmth_ radiating from his Gemstone. And the idea that he was _like_ her was the highest praise, the most _wonderful_ feeling…And _now_ …)

Better not to think about now. He imagines bubbling the thought, stowing it away inside Lion’s mane…

(It’s helpful, somehow.)

He sits on the shore, listens to the waves, looks at the stars, strokes Lion’s belly, tries not to feel like he’s grieving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud
> 
> I have a few specifications for things that I will and won't write. Please click [here](https://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/189378264394/exciting-fic-announcement) for more info!


End file.
